Riku's Stalker's stalker's Revenge on Riku Updated
by DisturbedDucky
Summary: Ansem wants revenge on Sephiroth for humilating him. How far will he goto get him back. Sequel to Riku's Stalker Has his Own Stalker. UPDATED! The orginization XII has moved in next door! Things get interesting!
1. Regular Day

Description: Oki no I dun own any Kh ppl. I decided to make a sequel to Riku's Stalker Has His Own Stalker, Ansem's Revenge. So If you haven't read the 1st story, you may want to to know what went on. 

I'm Also trying out a new thingy when writing meh fics. So bear with meh.

Chapter 1: A Regular Day  
-------------------------------------  
Place: Ansem's Secret Lab.  
Time: Early Morning

Ansem was sitting at his research table. He had been watching a Heartless for the past 5 hours. Obviously he hadn't attained much sleep. The Heartless would tilt it's head one way or the other, Ansem would write something down. After all Revenge took time to plan out, and he was still trying to work out his plan.

"Hmmm.." The Heartless scurried over to him, and pulled at his sleeve. Ansem merily gave the Heartless a wave of his hand symbolizing he no longer needed it's services. After the Heartless had moved away, Ansem stood and made his way to his computer. On top of his Monator sat a Heartless plushie.

If you couldn't tell, he was obsessed with the creatures, and found them simply facinating. He grinned somewhat. He was thinking about what had happened in the last recent events. The whole 'Stalking Sephiroth' thing was pretty interesting.

"I wonder if this time..I should?.." Ansem was thinking evil things again..

-------------------------------------  
Place: Kitchen  
Time: Morning

Leon sat at the Kitchen table, reading the Newspaper and while eating a piece of toast. He was reading the funnies. Across from him sat Sephiroth. He was drinking some Coffee, and staring at the front page of the Newspaper Leon was reading.

Leon could feel Sephiroth's gaze on the Newspaper, but he didn't know why. He looked over the rim of the Newspaper, and raised a fine brow. "Something interesting?" he questioned. Sephiroth merily shrugged his shoulders, still grinning.

Leon flipped the paper over to see what was so interesting. "Sephiroth..you did--" Sephiroth stood up, and pushed in his chair, heading out of the kitchen. "What if I did?" He remarked and went on his way. Leon shook his head and mumbled something under his breath.

His gaze went over to the back door..

-------------------------------------  
Place: Riku's Bedroom  
Time: Late Morning

Riku sat up immedately. His eyes searched his suroundings. Nothing suspicious. Ever since Sephiroth's little stalking joke, Riku's been more paranoid then Almighty knows how long. Slowly he pushed the covers off him, and made his way to his dresser.

"..I don't see anything.." He told himself, and looked around again. It was quiet, too quiet. Riku outstretched his hand to open one of his dresser drowrs expecting for something to jump out at him..but nothing did. "..Phew..I guess he really did give up.." Riku sighed pulling out a clean t-shirt and some old jeans.

"I'm surprised these still fit." He chuckled, now admiring himself in the mirror. "Not bad.." with that riku was satisfied, and went into the bathroom.

---------------------------------------  
to be continued.  
Me: Yes I know its an akward place to stop..but hey. I'm weird like that. R&R would be nice. x3


	2. Regular Night

Description: Okie! So far, this has been a little difficult to update!  
I'm not allowed on during the week, so I have to sneak on to update these ficcies! 

Chapter 2: Regular Night  
--------------------------------  
Place: Outside-Roof  
Time: Early Night-time

Sitting on the roof thinking to himself was Cloud. He was wearing black baggy pants and a black wool sweater that Sora had given him one year for christmas. It was snug and warm. He no longer hid his wing. Since everyone knew it exsitsted, he saw no need to try and hide his attachment. After all, Sephiroth never hid his wing.

Though it could be a nusence sometimes, having black and blue feathers around on the house floor wasn't his idea of decoration. Sephiroth seemed to lose tons of his feathers, yet he looked as though he had lost none. "Heh.." Cloud chuckled to himself.

Cloud stood, ready to walk to his window but stumbled and fell off the roof with a big thud onto one of the balcony's. "EEp!" Luckliy he wasn't hurt, he had gone through much worse; so it figures this wouldn't faze him. Cloud stood up, and made sure nothing was out of place, but before he could he heard someone laughing at him.

Cloud turned to see who it was and it was Riku. "Oh, your very graceful Cloud. Can you give me lessons?" Riku mocked him in away. Cloud shook his head. "It was an accident. I tripped." Cloud gestured. "Besides what are you doing up so late?" Riku gave him a smug grin. "Well hearing someone fall off the roof, would be hard not to hear. What are you Santa?"

Cloud beamed daggers at Riku. "Very funny." "I thought so." Riku shrugged. "C'mon I'm joking.." Cloud smiled "And this is coming from the little paranoid boy, thinking Sephiroth actually watched you bathe.." Riku fumed. "I could have sworn he did!" Cloud grinned. "What ever, you still haven't gotten over that?" Riku pouted. "No..I haven't..now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed."

Cloud smiled and went for the door, this is not how he wanted his night togo.

----------------------------------  
Place: Roof  
Time: Next Day/Night Time

Cloud was sitting on the roof again, and he had a guest tonight, Sora. SOra was rambling on what Santa was going to get him for Christmas.  
"He's going to get me, a Teddy Bear, a Crocidile Hunter hat, a Crysatl Growing kitt, some candy canes, that new Kingdom Hearts game, New size 16 shoes, woman socks--" "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa dude, Santa doesn't exsist. And aren't you going to far with the socks." "No, there fuzzy, and you can't have fuzzy mans socks..AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN SANTA'S NOT REAL?!"

"Its, Sephy and Ansem putting gifts under the tree when your asleeping, like a good little boy." Sora shook his head. "Nu-uh, thats for Santa to come." Cloud grins and holds up an Ansem's Report. "Then how come Santa's hand writting looks like Ansem's and Sephiroth's?" Sora pouted. "Maybe they went to School together!" Cloud shook his head. "Look, kid, Santa doesn't exsist.

"He does too"  
"Does not"  
"He does too"  
"No he don't"  
"Yes he does"  
"No he doesn't"  
"Yes huh"  
"Nu-uh"  
"Uh-huh"  
"Does too"  
"Does not"  
"Does too"  
"Does not"  
"Does too"  
"Does not"  
"Does too"  
"Does not."

Sora pulls out his Ultima Weapon Keyblade. "He does too, gruunt.." Cloud pulls out poorly bandaged Buster Sword. "He Does not!""He DOES"  
Sora startes to charge at Cloud when CRAASH! "Huh?" "What the?" Sora points. "Its Santa! I told you he exsisted, you dumb arse." Cloud glared "what was that?" "Ho ho OH hoho..Be nice little kiddies.."

Sora started hopping up and down. "Oki Santa!" Cloud twitched "Kiddies? I'm in my early twenties.." "Ho ho hooo.." Sora continued to bounce with joy. While Cloud pieced all of this together. Note the not so hidden very well weapon, that looks somewhat like a gun/blade, leather pants......"

"Wait a mintue I never knew Santa to where leather pants..and Whoa! Santa your flies wide open!" "Oh! I've gotta fix that!" For the next five minutes some grunts and sounds of frustration could be heard coming from Santa. "Finally! I got it! These things are so tight man, I'm forced to wear a noth--" "Too much info!!" "Yay! Santa!"

"Besides, isn't it two weeks early for Santa to be coming." Cloud turns to see Chocobo's instead of Reindeer, "And I thought Santa had Reindeer, rather then Chocobos.." Sora was jumping up and down with Joy. "Yay! He's Here!" "Do you know what I want for christmas Santa?" Sora grinned. "Didya get my letter?" "...Uh yea, I did..I'll be sure to get those to yeah...um.."

"YOUR NOT SANTA!" Cloud points with acussing finger. "What do you mean he's not Santa?" Sora questioned. "Umm...uh.h...You know what I gotta go." Santa runs and hops in his sleigh. "Onward..." The chocobos don't move.

"Here Santa I'll give you PUSH!" Cloud pushes the sleigh and it falls off the roof, and lands inthe front yard. "OMG You Killed Santa"  
"oooh.." Leon sits up..The beard fell off..so did the hat, Sora let out a huge gasp "LEON?....I didn't know you were Santa!" Cloud hits Sora over the head. "Leon isn't Santa, he was dressed up as him!" Sora pouts "But...but.."

Sora begins to cry, Cloud begins to laugh "Ha ha, I was Right.." Sora runs off. Leon glares. "You ruined the fun in all this you know. I was only tryint to make him happy." Cloud grumbled. "Yeah..so?" Leon gets up..."Grrrr!"

I'll let you use your imagination on what happens in these next 6 minutes.

"OUCH! MY HAIR!  
"You Jerk"  
"My Wing! Not My WIng"  
"How could you tell Sora Santa's not rea?!l"  
"AAAHh!! Mommy!!"

Riku opens his window and throws a shoe out at Cloud and Leon. "I'm trying to sleep in here!"

to be continued..  
----------------------------  
Me: bwahahaha...I'm evil. Thanks DisturbedBunny for your help! nn R&R?


	3. Rikus Decision

Me: DAMN! It's been awhile since i updated this thing. xx

I'm going to make this more up to date.

Chapter 3: Riku's Decision

-----------------

Time: 2 years later Early Morning  
Place: Riku's Bedroom

For the first time in what seemed like months he was finally able to get a good sleep. Riku was in such a deep sleep,

that if a train would suddenly come running through his room. He wouldn't wake up. He turned over, mumbling something

about shorts. Ansem still favoring Riku, even though they tortured the hell out of him, came in in his room.

He did what he used to do, walking over and opening the curtains. Bright light shown in, and laid across Riku's face.  
His eyes flinched, and he put his pillow over his head, mumbling 'what the hell..' Ansem shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, Riku

such language isn't needed this early in the morning. Hehehe.." He was amused with him self. Riku recognizing the voice

shot up, and beamed at him. "What are you doing in here again.."

"I came to see my favorite vict-- I mean person." He simply stated grinning wickedly. Riku sighed, pulling off his covers and

getting out of bed. "You know ever since that orginazation 13 moved in next door, you've been rather chipper." His brow raised.

Ansem smiled evilly. "Yes, isn't in wonderful!" He walked over to Riku's closet and pulled out a black coat. "Here, they told

me to give you this." Riku blinked. "Uhm, sorry but blacks not my style." He said shaking his head no. Ansem glares at him.

"Fine, but when the world ends and you need something decent to wear, don't come crying back to me." With that he disappeared

into a dark portal. Riku Just stared at the spot where Ansem had just been. "This year is going to be hectic..I swear.."

-----------------

Time: Early Afternoon  
Place: Outside

"Axel, you keep this up, and I'll cut you down to size in no time." Sephiroth smirked. He was sparring with one of the next door

neighbors that moved in. Axel glared, throwing a chakram at him. "You need to get a serious ass kicking. You know that." Sephiroth

merely deflected the Chakram and sent it back towards Axel who caught it. "And you need an attitude adjustment." Seph glared at him,

starting to move in for the kill.

"C'mon Axel! You can take him!" Roxas, one of the younger members of the orginazation cheered him on. Demyx sat down on the ground

playing battle music with his Sitar. Cloud sat in a lawn chair watching. He wore all black now. It seems after the years he changed, and

became even more mature, if thats even possible. Sora sat by Leon who was polishing his Gunblade again. "Do you think that it could

get anymore shiney-r?" Leon smiled. "Of course!" He polished harder. Sora shook his head, and noticed in the corner of his eye Riku

stepping outside. "Riku!" He waved to his friend, and he walked over. "Hey guys, whats going on?" He gestured towards Sephiroth and Axel.

"Oh, Axel was stupid, and challeneged your friend." Demyx answered him. "..I see." He turned to watch the two.

Axel was getting pissed off fast. "BURN BABEH!" The battle area floor turned into charred ground, as wall of flames surrounded them. Seph's

brow raised. "I see.. similar to my attack.." Axel shot fire at him, and the walls behind Sephiroth fell down, but the ones behind Axel stood.  
Replay FF7 Sephiroth walking through the flames scene. Only Kh style. He walked gracefully through the flames, his hair not catching fire, or

anything. Axel just stood in amazement.

Cloud only glared. "..Cheap skate.." He grunted, Sephiroth's ear twitched. "I heard that Cloud." Cloud rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah..."  
Axel growled. Sephiroth sighed. "I tire of this meaningless struggle." He waved his hand. "Sin.. harvest Angel.." Axel blinked, and a halo

appeared above his head. Not realizing the danger. "What the hell?" He poked at it. Then it hit him like a swift kick to the ass.

Sephiroth came running at him. And Before he knew it. He was flying into the wall where Cloud would usually end up. "Ugh!" He slid down

landing on his ass. Everyone bood at Sephiorth. "HE DID IT YET AGAIN!" Cloud flipped him off, as Other shook their fists. "...If you all have

a problem, would you too like to suffer the same fate?" They all sut up.

"As I thought.."

Axel got up, and rubbed his back. "Your an ass hole. Got it Memorized?" He spat at Sephiroth. Seph just grinned, eyes flashing.

--------------------

To be continued.  
Me: yeah. I know kind of lame, but i'm going to try to get the seriousness/funny back in. xD


End file.
